Odcinek 7922
10 września 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Michele Val Jean |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7921. « 7922. » 7923. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie W swoim gabinecie, Bill tłumaczy Justinowi, że Will nie powinien być świadkiem wojny między rodzicami i wybierać między nimi. Wyjawia, że Brooke stoi po jego stronie i obiecała porozmawiać z Katie w jego imieniu. Bill uważa, że żona Ridge dobrze go rozumie i wie o jego niepodważalnej miłości do synów. Martwi się jedynie rozczarowaniem jakie dozna Brooke, kiedy jej mąż wybierze kolekcję Steffy, a nie Hope. Jest tego pewien, gdyż bielizna zawsze będzie pożądana i dochodowa, a Ridge nigdy nie umie wesprzeć Brooke. Za kulisami FC, Hope informuje męża, że Steffy poprosiła ją o zrezygnowanie dla niej ze swojej linii jako zrekompensowanie jej utratę Liama. Hope nie chce wracać na wojenną ścieżkę ze swoją przyrodnią siostrą, ale nic nie jest jej winna, a HftF jest dla nie ważnym projektem. thumb|300px|Ridge podejmuje decyzjęW gabinecie CEO, Brooke zapowiada Steffy, że nie pozwoli jej ingerować w życie Hope z nadzieją na okradzenie jej z przyszłości z Liamem. "To ja dałam jej tę przyszłość", przypomina Steffy, lecz Brooke oskarża ją o wywieranie nacisku na ojca. Krzyki kobiety sprowadzają do gabinetu Ridge'a, który przerywa kłótnię i oświadcza, że jeszcze tego samego dnia podejmie decyzję w sprawie obydwu kolekcji. Brooke żąda od męża obiektywizmu i zachowania zdrowego rozsądku, co jest jednoznaczne z wybraniem linii Hope. Wkrótce, w gabinecie zjawiają się Quinn, Thorne, Hope i Liam, dołączając do zwołanego zebrania. Hope, Thorne i Brooke opowiadają się po stronie kolekcji Hope for the Future, przywołując sukces jej wznowienia oraz podkreślając jak ważne niesie ze sobą przesłanie, które przyciąga młodą klientelę. Natomiast Steffy i Quinn zwracają uwagę na dochodowość linii bielizny. Ridge chwali obydwa przedsięwzięcia, lecz decyduje się na inwestycję w Intimates. Brooke potrząsa głową z niedowierzaniem, a Liam prosi Ridge'a o przemyślenie decyzji. Thorne zastanawia się, czy brat po prostu poparł córkę, a Brooke mu przytakuje. Ridge zapewnia, że działa z myślą o firmie i nie zamierza wycofywać linii Hope. Następnie kończy zebranie i prosi Hope, Steffy i Brooke o pozostanie. "Jak mogłeś to zrobić mojej córce?", pyta rozgoryczona Brooke. Ridge tłumaczy, że podjął wyłącznie biznesową decyzję, ale Brooke stanowczo broni córki i jej kolekcji. Nie może uwierzyć, że mąż ugiął się pod naciskiem Steffy, którą oskarża o "chore" szantażowanie emocjonalne ojca. Wzburzona, opuszcza gabinet. Po wyjściu Hope, Steffy przekonuje ojca, że podjął on słuszną decyzję. On jednak martwi się reakcją Brooke. Hope i Liam wracają za kulisy, gdzie Spencer przekonuje żonę, że przyciągną uwagę klientów do ich kolekcji poprzez stronę internetową. Hope cieszy się, że Liam w nią wierzy. Kobieta ma również nadzieję, że zaistniała sytuacja nie wpłynie na małżeństwo Brooke i Ridge'a. thumb|left|300px|Bill spotyka BrookeBill zjawia się w Il Giardino, gdzie dosiada się do zadumanej Brooke. Kiedy ona wyjawia, że nie rozmawiała jeszcze z Katie na temat sprawy opieki nad Willem, Bill domyśla się, że Ridge wybrał linię Steffy. Brooke przyznaje, że jest rozczarowana, gdyż Hope ciężko pracowała nad swoją kolekcją. Bill natomiast podkreśla jak wiele znaczy dla niego fakt, iż Brooke porozmawia z siostrą w jego imieniu na temat Willa. W zamian obiecuje, że zawsze pomoże jej we wszystkim czego będzie potrzebować, zwłaszcza przez wzgląd na ich wspólną przeszłość. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 4 Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Justin Barber Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5